there will always be a place for magic in Camelot
by ricestalk-2004
Summary: My take on how season 5 episode 5 should have gone with regards to the biggest disapoint EVER, i suppose its a bit spoilery so read at your own risk. *UPDATED* second chpater Arthur's reaction.
1. Chapter 1

**There has always been a place for magic in Camelot.**

Merlin fought with himself. Why did it rest on him to decide? Why did Arthur decide that he now wanted his opinion? It's not like it mattered before when he had gone in swords at the ready trampling the sacred grounds like it was nothing. How was he supposed to choose between himself and Arthur? Mordred or Albion? His duty or his dream? Tears threatened to fall down his face. He knew that he had Arthur worried; the king had half-made a move to comfort him. Merlin looked at his expectant face flicking in and out in the campfire light.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked concerned.

Merlin closed his eyes. A single tear clearing the way through the grime that had accumulated on the days ride. Surely he was allowed this moment of selfishness, after all that he had done for Camelot all that he had yet to do. Mordred may have saved Arthur's life twice, but hadn't Merlin saved him over and over and over again? This small chance, this moment, this choice, it was his to make.

For a moment he forgot all the responsibility that weighted down on his shoulders, he erased the words of the Great Dragon, or Gaius and all of his doubts. He concentrated on Arthur's words and answered.

"There has always been a place for magic in Camelot." Merlin stated tears flowing down his face unchecked, his fist uncurling, eyes glowing gold as a miniature fire lay in his palm. "There will always be a place for magic in Camelot."


	2. Chapter 2

**Where would any of us be Merlin, if no one gave us a chance?**

Arthur sat in still shock at the revelation. Merlin had magic. His manservant had magic. Then came the anger and feelings of betrayal. He stood up and turned away from the man he had come to consider brother and counsel. The man who had hidden this from him. His gloved hand swept his face as he tried to get a handle on his thoughts.

'_Morderd is in grave peril. I have to save him, I owe him a debt.'_ Arthur made up his mind and stepped in the direction of the Disir, thrusting Merlin from his mind.

"Arthur!" Merlin called as he sprang to his feet, the flames in his hands disappearing. The young king looked at the face of his friend. Nothing had changed in his appearance, he was still scruffy and there were streaks upon his cheeks where his tears had passed. His clothing still stank of horses and mud and grass. But things had changed between them. He could see the uncertainty on Merlin's face, half standing and ready to follow him blindly to wherever. Well perhaps not everything.

Arthur's eyes closed, contradicting thoughts swirling around him and warping his memories. "We'll talk about this later." He stated turning towards the cave once more. Merlin made to follow him, "No," Authur said raising a hand to stop his serevnt. "you stay here and gather the things, we'll be leaving soon."

"Yes, sire." Merlin replied queitly to the kings back as he started his task.

* * *

Arthur stepped into the hollow with trepidation and a sense of loss; he had always had Merlin by his side and now - '_No, concentrate on the task at hand.'_ He thought thinking of Morderd laying ill and pale in Gaius' chambers. Arthur stood in front of the Disir alone and keenly aware of that fact as he informed them of his decision to welcome Magic into Camelot. His heart breaking under the sudden revelation of Merlin's magic and the questions that it brought with it. How long had he been practicing? How had gotten it? Who else knew that he had it? How were they going to explain it to everyone? God, Gaius was too old to have this kind of knowledge thrust upon him, the old man might just die from the shock, Arthur knew he was.

But one thing was certain to him, Merlin had always been there when he needed him. Melrin had always stood by his side and he trusted his friend more than anyone in the Kingdom, more than himself. He would grant Merlin a second chance, a chance to show Arthur what his magic could do. After all where would any of them be if no one gave them a chance?

* * *

**A/n: Hope you liked it!**


End file.
